


Just Imagine It

by dirty_diana



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Hope, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: Good stories only are what you make 'em. Seasons 1-5. [Fanvid]





	Just Imagine It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).



> Thanks to llaras for the beta-watch!

lyrics: [Just Imagine It by MKTO](https://genius.com/Mkto-just-imagine-it-lyrics)

contains: some fast cuts and fast action


End file.
